Left Alone
by EroticAnime
Summary: A rage filled Kagome battles for survival as she finds herself alone and trapped within feudal Japan. What's a girl to do, other than follow her heart and fight the good fight for what's right and just?
1. Chapter 1

**Left Alone**

'So, this is what it all comes down to in the end?' she thought to herself as a tear streaked its' way down her cheek and dropped off her jaw. 'We're to be hunted and slaughtered one by one, our bodies left to feed the carrion birds?' She glanced to her left at the bent over and defeated form of Miroku.

He had yet to cry or release the remnants of cloth that he clenched within his fists like a lifeline. Her heart cracked at the sight of him as more tears poured forth in an endless stream. The balance within their group had been shattered. Their unity torn to pieces in one fell swoop that none had fore saw.

She clenched her eyes shut tightly as she gritted her teeth. The last image of her strong friend flitted across her vision with a clarity that she knew would never fade. Adorned in her slayers outfit with her hair loose for once, her long locks fell to her shoulders with a soft wave as one hand gripped a water bucket that swayed emptily at her side.

It was such a short walk, less than four minutes from the campsite. How could so much go wrong in such a short span of time? And yet it had. A brief moment after they had watched her walk beyond the light of the fire they had heard her scream of rage and pain. The reactions had been swift and faster than ever as their fear for her gave them speed but still it was too late. By the time they had reached her with their weapons drawn they had come upon a horde of lower level demons amassed within a large ball slithering in and out of each other. Furiously they had smote the beasts even though despair had already taken root within their bellies.

There was so much bloodso much blood. Her stomach twisted and she bent over as she felt the bile rise up and coat her mouth with saliva just before her stomach contents shot out and splashed onto the grass. Cradling her stomach with her hands and arms she fell to her knees. A scream that began from her toes and encased her entire being in a wave exploded from her with animalistic rage and pain. It was far louder than any other she had heard but as she poured her emotions out and imbued them with the scream she cared not. Her hatred for her sworn enemy had climaxed in that instant.

Her power flared around her and lit the darkness beyond the camp and still her scream rent the air about them. It was primal in its making. A statement to all around that she was beyond mad, beyond livid, there was not a word in existence that could depict the feelings that broiled within her. The thought of there only being a few scraps of cloth left for them to bury and mourn over fed the flames of her soul and heightened her rage.

In that instant she hated Naraku, she hated the low level demons that swarmed in droves to him at his beck and call, in that instant she cared not for those who did not. Let them all burn!

She power burst out in an explosion that sent the trees swaying around her, leaves scattered in the miko wind as its purifying ability swept past and outwards beyond her campsite and into the forest in an ever widening circle until it subsided and slowly vanished a half mile from where it had started. The screams of many small demons were cut short while the forest animals scurried about, shocked and afraid of what had just occurred, while in the campsite wide eyes took in the darkly glowing form of one of their own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Left Alone**

"Kagome?" she could hear Shippo, calling to her but she was still too mad to respond. A shiver wracked her body as she fought to relax and calm her miko energy. If she kept it up she would expend all of her energy and be useless in the protection of their camp, should an attack take place. Though her spiritual strength was great the energy of it was fed from her life force, that drew upon the energy of the Earth. Her body however was merely human and with all human bodies it too tired with the expenditure of energy. Using miko powers took physical strength that could not be so easily replaced.

She flinched as a hand touched her shoulder and squeezed slightly. Turning she looked into the blood shot and strained brown eyes of Miroku. "I know, Kagome," he said as he slowly turned her about to hug her tightly and as she expelled hot air from her lungs, she collapsed within his arms and cried until her shoulders shook and she gasped for air as sleep slowly claimed her. "I swear we will avenge her, even if it costs me my life," he said into her hair just before she slunk into oblivion.

Her sleep a mixture of happy memories and horrible nightmares as she was forced to remember the ball of blood soaked youkai and Sangos' happy smile and fierce frown when Miroku groped her. She cried out in her sleep and twisted about. "No, no, NO!" She screamed before she bolted upright from her sleep. Her chest heaving, she blinked a few times before cradling her head within her arms and swallowing.

"I'll kill you Naraku, if it takes everything I have. I swear on all I hold sacred, that I will see the day when you are no more!" she whispered to the night and any who heard.

Dawn broke and found her in the same position as before with her head in arms resting on her raised knees. With a somber attitude she rose and prepared for the new day. Going about her set tasks, so that they could move on in their search for jewel shards and Naraku.

For nearly a week days and nights melded together for the group until one day was indiscernible from the next. They managed to cover many miles in their search but had not run into any Naraku related demons or even demons that sought out the shards she held. Frustration was beginning to be felt by all in the group. It seemed as though when they openly sought a confrontation with him he was nowhere to be found but when all they wanted was peace he was everywhere.

Kagome found herself looking at the monk often over the last week. He no longer approached women when they entered the villages or offered to cleanse local caverns or inns of demonic activity as they passed by and even more disturbing was his lack of appetite. Granted none of them had one now-a-days given their state of minds, but they had made an effort to keep their bodies fed. Miroku however, seemed incapable of even that and it was beginning to show in how his robes were sitting a bit looser than how they usually fit. In how he had started to lag behind the group as they walked, as though he no longer had the energy or will to keep up with them. Kagome worried about her friend, at this pace he wouldn't make it much further.

That night as they sat around the campsite she watched, as they all ate their noodles without comment and as they each finished and threw their trash into the fire to burn. She couldn't help but noticed how Mirokus' was almost completely untouched. Determining that she would talk with him in the morning regarding his health, she bedded down near the fire and closed her eyes, willing sleep to take her.

Rising up swiftly from a dreamless sleep she froze before she could move and alert anything that she had woken. Instinctively she knew that something was wrong. Someone or something aside from her companions had been within the clearing. Keeping her breaths deep and heavy while willing her heart to slow she feigned sleep as her senses reached out and touched someone that felt dark and strong and filled with evil at the edge of the wood and disappearing. "No!" she shot up and screamed as she realized that the being was pulling someone away with it…

Review at least three times and I'll post a chapter tomorrow too, maybe even two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. I never expected you guys to respond so fast, this is awesome! Well since 3 of you have responded already and left a review each I am going to spend the next hour getting another chapter up. Just for you sugaroo, damonique, sassybrat and husbandsangel.**

**Left Alone**

Before she was on her feet the campsite erupted into chaos around her. Shippo screamed and clung to Kilala, who erupted into a ball of flames and took to the sky. A red blur swooped down from above her and released a growl so ferocious that everyone even the stranger flinched in what they were doing.

Her pulse raced as she reached for her bow and arrows. 'Not again, not again,' she thought as she fought to get free of her blankets and arm herself before it was too late. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" She gasped as she looked behind her at the scene, her hands grasping hold of her weapon and notching an arrow as she pivoted and stood at once.

Her eyes grew wide as she saw their attacker, 'It, it's a human!' Surprise pushed aside she watched as his back erupted in blood and torn flesh from Inuyashas' attack. Horror welled up from her core as she watched the man lift a deadly looking knife above his head and begin to plunge it downwards, towards Mirokus' prone form.

"NOOO!" she screamed as her power flooded forth and imbued itself with her arrow and her fingers released. With clenched teeth she watched as her arrow whipped through the clearing and embedded itself within the mans' heart. His body glowed from the purifying energy before a cloud darker than night swarmed around him and seemed to take over his body.

She saw Inuyasha going for another strike but suddenly she wasn't so sure she wanted him to touch the cloud. "Inuyasha, No!" she yelled at him just before his hand was about to strike out once more. "Don't touch it!" she said as she reached for another arrow and notched it. Taking close aim for the centre of the mans' forehead she let it fly and cursed as she saw that she would miss. Panic clawed at her as she watched the knife descend even as she reached for a third arrow. She couldn't move fast enough.

Then Mirokus scream rent the air, filled with anguish and horror. She let loose yet another arrow, that thudded into the mans' throat. Purifying energy sparked and seemed to ignite in a light explosion as it enveloped and the cloud and man within. His corps collapsed upon Miroku, who weakly tried to push it off himself.

In a flash Inuyasha was there kicking the body away and leaning down to Miroku. "Don't move, monk." He said as he placed a hand upon Mirokus chest and looked at the blood staining his robes. "Kagome, we need to go him to Edo, fast," he said as she reached for her backpack, that held her first aid kit.

"I know," She said in return, as she knelt beside Miroku and prepared her bandages and peroxide. "Open his robes, we have to clean the wound and apply bandages and pressure first to slow the flow or he'll never make it."

"D-Don't bother.." Miroku said, as he wheezed for breath.

Her heart constricted at his labored breathing and words. "Please Miroku, don't give up." She said as a tear streaked her cheeks. It seemed to her as though she was perpetually crying now a days. Reaching for his robes she parted the top half and sobbed all the more…


	4. Chapter 4

**Left Alone**

She looked down upon the jagged stab wound and sobbed as she furiously tried to stop the bleeding. It was useless and she knew it but her love for her friend prevented her from giving up. She would not lose another friend!

She grabbed up her peroxide and twisting the cap off poured it liberally upon the wound before ripping her white tank top off over her head. Her pads simply weren't large enough for this kind of blood flow. Folding it up into a square she laid it over the wound and pressed down with a slight force.

Though she did not look up she could feel Inuyasha crouching beside her paying close attention to what she was doing and how it was affecting Miroku. Kilala landed with a thump beside her and mewed at them, while Shippo stood by Mirokus head and wiped the hair from his eyes, tears soaking his face and his little body shaking with his pent up emotions.

Swallowing back her tears she pressed her lips together and thought about what else she could do. She had seen priestesses use their powers on humans before when healing them, but she had never been taught the mechanics of it. With her hands soaked in blood and her shirt sopping up more as it pulsed from Mirokus chest she stared ahead and cleared her thoughts.

'There must be a way to do it, if they can do it then so can I,' she thought to her self as she saw nothing but hazy white. She focused and with a bit of effort managed to remove herself from the situation. Inuyashas' constant growling faded away as did Shippos' whimpering cries and Kilalas' mews.

She brought herself back to her biology lessons and worked to remember what she knew of the cell structure and the mechanics of the human body before she began to establish a theory on how to focus her power.

As she took a deep breath she decided on centring her miko power on Mirokus heart and lungs. Where she thought it would eliminate impurities in the air he took in and in his blood as his heart pumped it around his body.

Closing her eyes tightly she clenched her fingers slightly and bit into her lower lip before calling upon her spiritual power slowly at first and then progressively faster and stronger amounts of it, as the minutes ticked by. After a while when she could no longer sense impurities within the blood pumping through his heart she removed her right hand from his heart and placed it directly upon his wound and with every bit of will that she possessed she willed him to heal and live.

She would have sat there pouring her all into her friend if it were not for the strong clawed hands that yanked her back just before darkness claimed her. Exhausted from her efforts in controlling her spiritual power she fought to open her eyes. To look at her friend as he lay upon the ground with his eyes closed and a small smile upon his lips as though he had finally reached peace within his life and could ask for no more.

Her nostrils flared as she tried to gasp for air and call out his name but instead of a call to her friend she found herself asking a faint question before passing out. "Why didn't we sense him sooner?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Left Alone**

Whispers she couldn't quite make out floated through the darkness around her and faded away before new ones took their place. Slowly the quiet words were given definition, as she realized that she was waking. Now she could tell that one of the whisperers was Inuyasha and as she focused on the other voice, she could make out the low but slightly high tones of Shippo.

"Shhh," the rough voice of Inuyasha silenced Shippo in mid sentence. She could feel the warm touch of his hand upon her cheek as he stroked her gently. "Kagome?" His voice was gentle but a little louder now.

She heard the scurrying of little feet and quick steps before she felt Shippos small hand run along her hair. Breathing in a deep breath she filled her lungs with smoky warm hair and fought to open her eyes. They seemed much heavier than usual and when she finally did manage to open her lids she could not stop her eyes from lazily rolling around the room in disorientation before her lids closed once more. "Oooh," she groaned softly, before once more forcing her lids open and her eyes to focus. "Hi," she squeaked out as she glanced from one face to the other.

"Kagome," Shippo said, as he smiled a little and fluffed his tail.

"Watch out runt, give her some space," Inuyasha chastised Shippo when he crowded in on her. Shippo retreated a bit but didn't leave her side as Inuyasha asked her how she was feeling.

As she blinked she remembered Miroku and how he had looked so at peace before she had passed out. Tears slipped over her lids and slid down her cheeks. "Miroku," she gasped for a small breath, before sobs flooded forth. The pain that had been ever present since Sangos' death had never disappeared and now it only seemed as though it had intensified all the more. Her heart felt broken

"Shhh, shh, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered to her, as he lifted her into a hug. "It's ok, the monk is fine." Hiccupping with her halted sobs she stared at Inuyasha and clutched at his robes.

"What?" Was all she could manage.

"He's ok Kagome," Shippo piped up once more.

"He's lying down in the next hut over," Inuyasha said, as he sat her up and reached for a small cup filled with water. "We can go and see him any time, he is only resting a bit to recuperate from his shock. He has a lot to think about now."

She felt numb. Too many things seemed to be going on at once for her to take in. She was being overwhelmed and she knew it. Clenching her fists she fought back the dizzy spell and reached for the cup Inuyasha held out to her. She would not give in to a panic attack now. This was not a time for dwelling on what could have been, or what was, it was a time for looking forward and preparing for the inevitable. For bracing herself. She polished off the water and then a second cup as well before demanding that she be brought to Miroku. "There are plans to be made," she said as she looked around herself and scooped up her bow and arrows. "Lets get to it."

With her strength steadily returning to her, she straightened her back and set her jaw. A gleam of determination lit her eyes that had not been seen before and as Inuyasha and Shippo followed her out the door they knew instinctively that things had changed within Kagome, but for better or worse they had yet to see.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome walked briskly to the hut next door and rapped twice before pushing aside the straw matt hanging in the doorway and walking into the hut. Her eyes went straight to the monk prone on the floor. She could tell by the cadence of his breathing and his stillness that he was still asleep. She took the four steps to him slowly, aware of her demonic friends entering the hut slowly after her.

Standing by Miroku she looked down at his sunken cheek bones and thin fingers. She couldn't imagine her life or life on Earth period without the monk on it. Though she had never once stopped to see if she could find any of her companions in records from the sengoku era, she had always felt certain that the monk and tiajaya had spawned a whole slew of babies together. Now however she knew that assertion to be false. Sangos' death had ripped a canyon within her soul. She felt the loss of her best friend to the very depths of her and the thought of loosing another friend was too much to bear.

Kagome knelt and slowly lifted Mirokus' hand palm up to her face. She studied the holy beads and the flesh that was sealed shut beneath them. The Wind Tunnel. Her jaw set hard and her lips pursed together. "Wake up monk!" She snapped as she jerked her friend awake.

Pulling his hand instinctively away and sitting up fast, Miroku uttered a small cry before blushing a deep red upon seeing it was merely Kagome. "Kagome-kun, why have you startled me awake in such a manor?" He asked as he looked from Kagome to the others behind her. He could see from their keen stares at Kagome that they too were taken aback at her rough treatment.

Kagomes' eyes slitted slightly. She was going to have to be extremely harsh with the monk. More harsh than she had ever been with a friend as close to her as Miroku was. She hardened her heart and closed off her soul before turning her empty eyes upon her friend.

Miroku blinked and unconsciously flinched back slightly as her aura turned a shade darker and she stared through him.

"We are leaving you here Houshi. Your lack of health has already almost cost you your life. Do not follow us and do not think to go out on your own after Naraku. I know you want your revenge, but from this day forth you'll just have to settle with getting it through us.. Inuyasha and I. From here on out, you have a knew task, a new goal to accomplish." She paused for a second as she straightened her back and clenched a fist. "You are to live. You are to move forward in life and live." She could see him about to protest and shook her head hard. "No! I won't hear what you have to say. You cannot travel with us any further. In your condition you would be nothing more than a burden. If we were to face Naraku tomorrow or even tonight, we would be too intent on saving and protecting you to truly focus on the destruction of Naraku."

She could see Mirokus' sense of worth and pride shattering before her eyes. Could see how he was moving inward into himself and away from her words, away from the truth within them. "But, before Inuyasha and I leave you, I would beg of you one thing." She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "Please, Keep Shippo safe with you. If we know that at least a few of us are moving on and fighting for a good life, than perhaps Inuyasha and I can do together what the lot of us has thus far been unable to do.. defeat Naraku."

Kagome turned to Shippo when she heard his sharp intake of breath. "Please Shippo, don't argue. Up until now, you have traveled with us and we have allowed it before because you seek your own revenge for your family, but Shippo, you are a distraction as well." She stood up straight again and faced him full on. Shippo had grown quite a bit over the years and though he was not quite out of his childhood years, it would still be decades until his demonic blood reached adulthood.

"I can't watch out for you on the battle field any further. Naraku has shown us that he is not content to wait for the battle field either. He has started guerrilla warfare with us and if he is going to stick with this tactic than it is only a matter of time before you are taken from me. Stay here. Be safe and watch out for each other." Walking slowly back towards the door she glanced back over her shoulder to see her friend sitting up in his bed. His head was hung but she could see the defeat in the slump of his shoulders. Coming to a stop beside Shippo, she reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Please, swear to me that the two of you will stay and build a life?" Kagome waited in silence as her eyes drifted from Miroku to Shippo and then to Inuyasha who had not said a word. His golden eyes were covered by his long silver bangs but she could see his agreement with her in his lack of argument.

"Swear to me that you will not follow us." She demanded. Her voice rising in tone and sharpness. "Swear it now!"

Shippo raised his head and looked her in the eye. Tears were brimming and threatening to spill forth but he blinked them away. "Fine!" He said through clenched teeth, "I promise. I will not follow you. I swear that I will stay with the Houshi and that together we will build a new home here in Edo. One that you and Inuyasha can return to!"

Kagome nodded to Shippo and then looked hard at the Houshi. He remained silent, but she could see his torso trembling with his emotion. He wanted revenge more than he wanted life. She could see that revenge was the only thing keeping him going. It was the only thing keeping them all going. And that there was the problem. If they lived for revenge and nothing further than their hearts would be consumed with hate. They would become twisted and over time they would not resemble themselves. Kagome could already feel it happening within her...

"I swear to you Kagome, Miko of the Shikon Jewel, that I will stay here and try to build a new life for myself and for Shippo. Know this, however, if I do not hear from you once in a moon cycle I will set forth and continue on my way to vengeance, for I will assume that you have failed in yours."

Kagome turned away from them both and walked through the door while uttering a quiet. "So be it."


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome walked in silence with Inuyasha until they were out of the village. She was relieved that Inuyasha was a person of few words who didn't push her to be open with him. She was thankful that he was easy going and didn't demand answers from her at the moment. Inuyasha was not dumb, she didn't need to spell out her reasons to him. She knew that he understood her and she understood him. And she knew that Inuyasha was feeling just as angry and vengeful as she was.

As they walked along they stopped each person and group that they crossed paths with to ask about Youkai movement in the area. It wasn't until late in the evening after they had built a fire and stuck their rabbits through with sticks to roast them over it that they finally caught a break.

"Evening." An elderly man said as he limped his way near their fire. Kagome glanced up from her skewered rabbit and met the mans eyes. Inuyasha nodded from the other side of the fire but gave no reply. "Is it ok with ye if I share your fire for the night? My old bones and eyes are not what they used to be. There was a time not so long ago that I could make the trip from Naka-Ku to Edo with the ease of a twenty year old. Take heed you two, age will slip up on you before you know it."

Kagome watched as Inuyashas nose twitched as he took in the old man and became weary as his eyes took on a tensed focused quality. Smiling at the old man, Kagome nodded pleasantly and welcomed the man to their fire. "Sure, you are welcome to our fire for the night."

"Thank you, Miko." The old man said to her as he took a seat.

Kagome tensed up. She looked closer at the old man as he slowly took a seat. How did he know she was a miko? She looked down at her clothing. Though she had begun wearing hakama pants and a haori top, she still was not anywhere near dressing in the traditional Miko garb. "Sorry, have we met before?" She asked once he was settled in and munching on something he had pulled from a bag at his side.

"Oh, hai, hai," He said as he nodded his head several times. "I've seen you around Edo village. Though I do not reside in Edo, I have visited it a few times over the years." He gave them a gap toothed grin. Showing off blackened teeth and red inflamed gums. Kagome inwardly grimaced at the sight and wished for her tooth brush.

"What brings you to Edo this time?" Inuyasha asked before shoving his skewered half cooked rabbit into his mouth. Blood dribbed down his chin a bit before he wiped it away with his finger and sucked the blood off it. Kagome remembered when she first arrived in the Sengoku Era, how she used to be bothered by the messy eating habits of the day. Now her own manners left much to be desired as well.

"I've come on an errand for my village. We have noticed an increased level of demonic activity in recent days and I have been sent out to seek out Tiajiya. There used to be a prosperous village of them near Naka-Ku, however it was destroyed a few years ago and the survivors were left scattered around Japan to start their own villages once more so that the Tiajiya would not become mere history, but would spring forth once more. The last time I came to Edo to visit a distant cousin I was told of you, Miko, and your group of misfits." He nodded his head at her and waved with his hand full of food in her direction. "I saw you then with this half demon. You were sitting at the bottom of great tree while the halfling sat up high in a branch of the tree. If I had not seen it for myself, I would never have believed the tale of a Hanyu and a Priestess who formed a formidable bond of friendship such as yours."

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered as he tossed the remainder of his rabbit within the fire to burn off. The mention of the Tiajiya caused his chest to tighten and he could hear Kagomes soft gasp of pain. The warm brown eyes of their fallen friend haunted them both. He shook his head slightly and demanded of the old man, "Just tell us more about this demonic activity. Where is it centred and what of your own miko and monks? Naka-Ku is a large village. last I was there it had plenty of its own mikos and houshis. Why do you seek out more and the aid of the Tiajjiya as well?"

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and back to the old man to hear his reply. "I come seeking more, because we have lost some of our mikos and monks. They set out to scout around the village and they never come back. First it was just those going off on their own. However the last two to leave the boundary of the village at night never came back. Ren is one of our strongest Mikos' and we have not heard naught from her in days. We have begun to fear the worst. The children playing in the fields have run home screaming more often in the last week than ever before. They tell tales of strange demons moving slowly towards them but when we go to check there is no demon to be found. Simply put, we are afraid and are seeking out help!"

Silence fell for some time before Kagome broke it. She was loath to utter the words but she was sure that Inuyasha was as well. "I'm afraid that the Tiajiya you seek in Edo has passed on. The monk is now retired and in poor health from his many travels. It was no small secret that he was very much in love with the Tiajiya and upon her passing he has begun to fall ill. We are all that is left of our group. We had a fox youkai traveling with us as well, but he is young still and has been left in the village with the hope that he will grow roots and prosper so that he may live and learn to love life once more." She glanced at Inuyasha before she spoke again. "At day break, we shall set off for Naka-Ku. We have been searching out word about troublesome youkai and it seems you have just brought us it."

The old man bowed his head and heaved a long sigh. "It is unfortunate to hear of the Tiajiya and the Monk. It seems a waste to have come so far only to be met with such news. However, it has been a long time since I've traveled to Edo to visit distant family. I might as well continue on and do so. I need a rest before I can begin my journey once more to home." He rolled to his side and placed his bag under his head. "Thank you both for sharing the fire tonight."

Kagome looked at the old man, rolled up in a ball with this back as close to the fire as possible and then looked at Inuyasha. She watched him stand and leap to the closest branch to her and settle in for the night. Kagome pulled her satchel from her shoulder and stretched out on her stomach on the opposite side of the fire from the old man and tucked it under her head. Every now then she missed her sleeping bag and camp supplies. After a year or so spent in the past, Kagome had given up trying to stay comfy and had accept the uncomfortable terms of the past. She had found that traveling was much easier and the lack of added weight had allowed her to cover much more ground. Which was something that had quickly become much more important to them than comfort could ever be. The search for Naraku had heated up and they needed to move fast. "Goodnight Inuyasha," she whispered to the air and heard a light grunt in reply before sleep claimed her fast.


End file.
